Various carrying arms for carrying monitor displays are available on the market. Monitors may be fixed directly to such arms via a connector plate with screw holes spaced apart in accordance with the FDMI standard (Flat Display Mounting Interface), which connector plate is fixed to the carrying arm, either directly or via swivelable joints. Also arms are available with a detachable connector plate. This allows monitor displays to be removed from the arm quickly and conveniently for safe storage and efficiently connecting the connector plate to the monitor display.